1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to electronic keyboards having selectively depressed keys designed to simulate piano playing. In particular, the present invention relates to keyboard keys of an electrically operated musical instrument which simulates the feel and action of keyboard keys of a mechanically operated piano.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Electronic musical instruments frequently use keyboards for determining sounds to be played. Piano-action keyboard provides, in addition to pitch selection, a range of expression generally characterized by a complex function of volume, harmonic structure and envelope which is dependent on the speed and force with which the key is struck. At the same time, a characteristic kinesthetic feedback is provided. The "feel" of a keyboard is a characteristic that is generally of great importance to the player. Various types of electronic keyboard instruments have been developed and disclosed such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,803 which also discloses some of the drawbacks of such instruments that are used to simulate piano-type instruments. One such drawback is that the electronic keyboard lacks of "feel" of mechanical keyboards which is particularly detrimental to a player conditioned by prior training to prefer the piano-action feel. Conventional piano actions are quite complex in nature and their "feel" is determined by the interaction of a large number of moving parts. Careful adjustment of these actions is required during the manufacturing process and this adds to their cost.
Mechanically operated pianos have keys which have a certain feel to the pianist depressing the keys. Towards this end, the present invention provides a piano-action electronic keyboard and key mechanism that provides a realistic piano-like feel and action and kinesthetic feedback to the player simulating the feel and action of the keys on a mechanical piano.